This device provides improvements to remote control technology for mounting and operating target devices such as paintball guns, sandblasters and fire-fighting equipment. While this primarily relates to non-lethal technology, it can be also used for lethal technology. Current technology in this field require complicated machines for rotating target devices and adjusting their elevation, if any comprehensive solution is offered at all. Where a solution exists, it involves a complicated device with a large number of moving parts rendering the device susceptible to a large number of repairs.
The proposed invention eliminates those problems by using a series of motors, each controlled by a separate radio frequency, which can adjust the elevation, and rotational direction of the target device along with firing the device.